


All in a Dress

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Experiment AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika likes Red's low-cut dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Dress

Red Alert was mentally kicking herself for wearing such a low cut dress. It had been her day off that day, so she was resting back in the apartment and had decided to just throw something on, not even thinking about it. So when Strika came home after a long and hard day at work and saw her like that… Well…

“AH…! AH!”

It was enough for the larger woman to push her down onto the couch and pull down her dress just to suckle and play with her breasts. She didn’t really understand why Strika liked breasts so much, but she did and now the security co-head was squeezing her kneading her left breast hard while her mouth was at her right nipple, suckling on it and rolling her tongue around it.

“S-Strika…! Str-Strika, please-AH!”

The woman’s other hand dropped down to her covered womanhood, giving it a few hard squeezes before moving her fingers to rub over the hard clit she could feel through the light fabric.

“I-I’m gonna-!”

Strika just sucked hard on her breast as she pinched the bud beneath the cloth, causing Red Alert to scream out as she abruptly orgasmed, effectively dirtying her underwear and dampening Strika’s hand. The older woman pulled back from her breasts to look down at her panting girlfriend, giving a small smile as she leaned down to give a quick peck.

“Are you all right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“I’m glad.” She stretched up a hand to stroke her cheek, kissing her forehead. “May I continue?”

Red Alert blushed, but nodded. She was never one to turn down the older woman, especially not when she knew she would like what was to come next.


End file.
